cuando la bestia conocio al viento
by ryuu-chan19
Summary: Y dime, kagome. Si eres el viento, porque formas parte de la tierra?" inmediatamente la atmósfera alrededor de los dos cambio, una fuerte ventisca hizo que--- kagOC y mas tarde inukag. tambien un poco de mirsan
1. nuevos comienzos, tokyo

Otoño, el parque estaba tan lindo, las hojas caían, no habían casi personas en el parque, a pesar del hermoso espectáculo que pasaba ante mis ojos, solo estábamos una pareja, algunos niños jugando, y yo.

Me senté bajo mi árbol preferido, todas sus flores me rodeaban, tanta paz, esto es lo que mas amo de Tokio, este parque. Las flores que se marchitaban lentamente en el piso, dejando al paisaje como si fuese sacado de unas de esas fotografías famosas.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que me mude de America, desde la muerte de mi padre, y de que me adoptara mi tía, a la que igual llamo mama. Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos perdidos en el tiempo, mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde ese 11 de septiembre. Comencé a sentirme mareada y cerré los ojos para calmarme y respirar hondo.

"¿se encuentra bien señorita?" me dijo, era un hombre, lo note por su voz y me entrego un pañuelo, lo tome y lo pase por mi frente helada.

"si, me encuentro bien, gracias" le respondí, devolviéndole el pañuelo blanco, todavía no lo miraba.

"¿Por qué tienes esa cara?" me pregunto cuando por primera ver lo mire, era alto, de pelo plateado y largo, tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel, unas simpáticas orejas blancas como de perro en la cabeza.

"extraño a mi familia" volví a mirar abajo, y volví a sentir ese malestar que sentía cada vez que recordaba a mi padre.

"¿y por que no los visita? ¿Se pelearon?" me miro con cara de curioso.

"no, mi padre ha muerto, y lo extraño mucho" el mareo no se iba, y comencé a sentir nauseas.

"lo siento mucho, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?"

"no gracias, ya me has ayudado bastante"

"¿Cómo murió?" el señor se sentó alado mió en el pasto

"el 11 de septiembre, del 2001"

"¿en ese terrible acto de terrorismo?"

"si, lastimosamente si, ya se, debe pensar que estoy loca, ya han pasado 7 años de eso y yo sigo llorando, pero era mi única familia, y ahora vivo con mi tía y su hijo."

"no! No creo que esté loca, tiene mucho sentido, yo por mi parte soy huérfano de madre y también, y tu mama? ¿Que paso con ella?"

"nos abandono a mi padre y a mi cuando yo era todavía una bebe. ¿Y usted?¿que ha pasado con sus padres?"

"pues, yo vivo con mi medio hermano, mi padre murió en un accidente cuando yo todavía era pequeño, y mi madre murió cuando yo nací."

"¿y se lleva bien usted con su hermano?"

"no, como ya ve, yo soy un hanyou, y el es un demonio completo, al ser yo una mezcla entre humano y demonio, me odia, peleamos constantemente"

"lo siento mucho, pues, yo también soy un demonio."

"si, me di cuenta, disculpe que se lo pregunte recién, pero, ¿pudiera saber su nombre?"

"mi nombre es kagome, higurashi kagome, ¿y el suyo?"

"inuyasha, taisho inuyasha"

"gusto en conocerlo Sr. Taisho"

"ohh, por favor, llámeme inuyasha"

"si, mucho gusto, inuyasha, usted también puede llamarme kagome"

"el placer es mío, kagome" me levante del pasto, y el también.

"dígame, si no le molesta, ¿le gustaría ir a tomar una taza de café?" me sonrió

"me encantaría." Y con eso dejamos el parque y nos fuimos caminando a un hermoso café cerca del parque a unas pocas cuadras

------------------------------------------------------

Al llegar al café nos sentamos y cada uno pidió algo diferente, yo pedí un café con leche, y el un capuchino.

"inuyasha, te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"si"

"ase cuanto vives aquí, en Tokio?"

"toda mi vida, y usted?"

"pues yo soy originalmente de america, un pequeño pueblo llamado charlottesville en virginia, estados unidos"

"que lindo."

"es un pueblo muy tranquilo"

"y como llego a hasta esta cuidad?

"pues, mi padre tenia un trabajo esa semana en nueva york, así que me quede sola en mi casa. 2 días después de que el se haya ido ocurrió el atentado, mi padre estaba ese dia en las torres, murió al instante, y nunca encontraron su cuerpo" la melancolía reino sobre mi y mis ojos se tornaron nostálgicos, pero no lloré.

"lo siento mucho" me dijo con cara de compasión.

"Después de eso viví un tiempo con mi abuela en una ciudad de grand rapids, michigan hasta que falleció por causas naturales, y de ahí tuve que venir para Tokio a vivir con mi tía, hace un poco mas de 2 meses."

"ha tenido una vida difícil por lo que veo"

"si, pero tengo mucha suerte de tener una tía que me trate como a su propia hija"

"si, y cuantos años tienes kagome?"

"18, ahora dentro de poco empiezo mi ultimo año de colegio, y usted?

"18 también, voy en mi ultimo año como usted y a que colegio pensas asistir?"

"uno que queda cerca del templo, se llama secundaria Shikon"

"no me diga"

"si, me dijeron que es un muy buen colegio, espero que sea verdad"

"permítame decirle que es muy probable que seamos compañeros"

"si?, ese es su colegio?"

"si lo es, me transferí el año pasado de otro colegio."

"ahh, que bien, entonces podrá ayudarme me imagino?"

"em, si, se podría decir jeje"

"no me diga que usted también no tiene buenas notas?"

"también?" sonrió y me sonroje

"si, yo no soy una buena estudiante"

"no se preocupe, tengo amigos que lo son, y me ayudan mucho, me encantaría que los conozca"

"si? Que bien, pues soy nueva en esta ciudad, y no he tenido oportunidad de conocer gente nueva, me encantaría conocerlos"

"pues si quiere les presento ahora, se donde están, estaba en camino a verlos"

"me gustaría mucho eso" pagamos por los cafés, los levantamos y nos fuimos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llegamos a una casa, bueno, mejor dicho mansión, el lugar parecía de los dioses, entramos por un largo camino pavimentado y por fin llegamos a la casa donde nos esperaban una chica y un joven

"bueno kagome, llegamos, esta es mi casa"

"esta, esta es tu casa?"

"pues si, osea, la casa de mi hermano mejor dicho"

"inuyasha, tu hermano es dueño de algo?"

"pensé que lo sabias, si el y yo somos dueños de la compañía taisho, productora de varias bandas en el mundo, es una disquera muy conocida, era de mi padre"

"wow, es… muy impresionante, no lo sabia"

"no te molesta verdad?"

"no, no esta bien" sonreí

"kagome, no te molesta si te los presento ahora verdad? Porque ellos están ahí, y se están acercando."

Una chica y un chico se nos acercaron, eran jóvenes como nosotros, ella tenia el pelo negro recogido en una cola alta, ojos marrones y llevaba un pantalón negro, y una remera rosada, de cierta forma era medio simpática la forma en la que miraba al chico. El tenia puesto un baquero y una camisa violeta, tenia unos profundos ojos azules, del color del mar y tenia el pelo negro al igual que ella, el estaba sonriendo, tenia una sonrisa muy linda.

"oi! Inuyasha! Se puede saber quien es esta señorita! Tu nueva novia puede ser?" inuyasha salio del auto y lo golpeo en la cabeza

"keh! Para tu información monje pervertido!! Esta es kagome, la acabo de conocer, kagome, ellos son mis mejores amigos, sango y miroku" me baje del auto también

"gusto en conocerlos!" dije mientras miraba que el joven monje se arrodillo enfrente mío

"dígame, preciosa kagome, no le molestaría tener un hijo con este humilde monje?" solo sonreí e inuyasha lo golpeo otra ves.

"monje pervertido! Keh!" me reí.

"hola! Soy sango! Gusto en conocerte kagome! Y dime, que te parece inuyasha hasta ahora?" dijo sango

"es muy buena persona!" le conteste sonriendo, intentando ser lo mas amable posible.

"y como se conocieron?" dijo miroku

"pues… la verdad es que…"

"que, que?"

"inuyasha me consoló, estaba triste porque vine a vivir a Tokio con mi tía y primo y no conocía a nadie"

"wow! No lo puedo creer!! _Inuyasha! El gran inuyasha taisho!_ Asiendo _eso_! Estoy impresionado!!" inuyasha solo le pego otra ves

"enserio es impresionante! Enserio Inuyasha hizo eso!" me pregunto sango

"si, por que?"

"digamos que… no suele tener esa personalidad"

"a mi me parece muy buena persona jaja"

"si, de eso no hay duda, lo es"

"si, y de todas formas, nos fuimos a un café nos sentamos y hablamos por un rato"

"wow, hey kagome, te gustaría ir al shopping esta tarde conmigo?"

"me encantaría sango"

"bueno, mira, esta es mi dirección, nos vemos a las 4 en mi casa ok?"

"si, esta bien, nos vemos" me dio un papelito y se fue

"señorita, inuyasha, si me disculpan, tengo que irme"

"mucho gusto en conocerlo miroku"

"igualmente, señorita kagome"

"keh! Ciao" dijo inuyasha cruzando los brazos mientras miroku se iva.

"bueno inuyasha, parece que solo somos nosotros, aunque debería de irme, tengo que prepararme para ir al Shopping con sango"

"no quieres que te lleve?"

"si no es mucho problema"

"no, para nada" nos subimos otra ves en el auto, y me llevo hasta mi casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al Llegar a mi casa me baje del auto, y me acompaño hasta arriba (perdón si me olvide en mencionar, la casa de mi tía es un templo)

"inuyasha! No tendrías que haber hecho eso!"

"no, esta bien"

"pero si estas sudando! Son muchas escaleras!"

" que esta bien! No me molesta!"

"ok, bueno, muchas gracias igual, nos vemos mas tarde verdad?"

"en el cine no es así?"

"si, y miroku también va?"

"pensé que solo serian tu y sango"

" la próxima si!? Porque enserio me gustaría conocerlos mejor! Esta bien?"

"si, esta bien, bueno, ahora tengo que irme, chau!"

"hasta luego" y así se fue.


	2. y dime, te gustó o no?

**NORMAL POV (punto de vista)  
**

Kagome se termino de bañar y salio de su pieza, eran ya las 3:35 y a ella todavía le faltaba secarse el pelo, vestirse y maquillarse para irse al shopping con su nueva amiga sango, todavía no podía creer todo lo que le había pasado en tan solo una mañana, paso de ser una total extraña en Tokio a hacer un amigo, a luego hacer 2 mas! Las cosas de seguro estaban mejorando en su vida en un poco de tiempo

"que me pongo?" pensó

En eso entro la tía de kagome, Aishi, ella era una señora ya mayor de por lo menos 40 años de edad, era alta flaca, tenia el pelo negro, muy corto y ojos marrones.

"kagome? Vas a algún lado?"

"si tía, voy a ir al shopping"

"sola?"

"no, hoy conocí a 3 amigos, y voy al shopping con uno de ellos"

"un chico!?" aishi sonrió

"no, sango es su nombre, es una amiga"

"ahh, esta bien! Me alegra que ya conozcas a alguien!"

"si yo también tía!"

"y dime, esta chica, es de tu edad?"

"si tía, y también vamos a ser compañeras de clase"

"que bien! Osea que ya conoces a alguien de tu clase!"

"si jeje…"

"y los otros 2? O las otras 2?"

"se llaman inuyasha y miroku"

"como los conociste?"

"lo conocí primero a inuyasha, en ese parque que tanto me gusta"

"ahh que bien!"

"si, nos fuimos a tomar un café y luego fui a su casa para conocer a sango y a miroku, son gente muy buena, todos serán mis compañeros este año tía!"

"me imagino que estaras mas ocupada de ahora en mas verdad?"

"si, lo estaré"

"que lastima! Me venia bien tu ayuda en la casa, pero entiendo que tienes que hacer tu vida también"

"gracias tía"

"me voy kagome! Te venia a avisar de que estaras sola en la casa por 4 días, voy a llevar a tu primo a un campamento y me pidieron que me quede también, y lo are"

"esta bien tía! Que te diviertas!

"nos vamos ahora! Chau kagome! Que te diviertas también!" aishi salio de la pieza.

"dios mio! Me quedan tan solo 15 minutos! Tengo que apurarme! Osino llegare tarde!!"

Entonces kagome se empezó a maquillar, llevaba un par de jeans oscuros y una remera blanca que decía en letras negras "justin timberlake rocks!!", sus zapatos eran negros con motas blancas. se puso un poco de delineador, un gloss por los labios y salio de su pieza.

Abajo kagome tomo un vaso de agua cuando su telefono sonó, era sango.

"hola, sango?"

"si kagome!! hey queria saber si no tendrias problemas con que vengan inuyasha y miroku con nosotras!?" pregunto sango muy entusiasta "pero si tenes problemas esta bien!"

"no! jaja me encantaria que vengan!!"

"enserio?" dijo sango "porque ellos recien me avisaron que querian venir, y bueno, te pregunto"

"no sango! jaja me encantaria que vengan!"

"bueno, nos vemos ahí entonces si?"

"dale! ciao!" corte la llamada.

-----------------------------------

Al llegar al shopping kagome bajo del auto y entro adentro, la verdad es que nunca había visto un centro comercial tan grande, en su ciudad todo era chico, no habían mas de 200 personas, y todas se conocían entre si.

"donde estarán" pensó kagome, y de repente de atrás alguien le tapo los ojos

"quien soy!!" era una voz masculina.

"umm… no se!"

"vamos! piensa un poco!"

"a ver, miroku?"

"ja! no soy miroku!"

"jaja, YA SE! inuyasha!!!" le saco las manos de los ojos y kagome le miro a la cara "jaja sabia que eras vos!"

"y porque no lo dijiste?"

"no se, para seguirte el juego" kagome se rió.

"de que ríes?"

"no me había fijado en tus orejas! son hermosas!" inuyasha se sonrojo "me dan ganas de tocarlas!" kagome se acerco a inuyasha y en un intento en tocarle las orejas calló sobre el y los dos cayeron al suelo, kagome encima de inuyasha mirándose a la cara, se sonrojaron los dos y al instante se levantaron.

"umm, lo siento, no queria hacer eso" dijo inuyasha todavía con las mejillas rosadas

"no, es mi culpa inuyasha, yo fui la que intento tocar tus orejas, no lo are otra ves"

"gracias, mira no eres tu, soy yo, no dejo que nadie las toque"

"porque?"

"no lo se, me molesta, generalmente duele"

"pero, si ni siquiera me dejaste intentar" kagome miro al suelo

"bueno, hagamos esto, te dejo que las toques" kagome lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en su cara "pero, a cambio, tu tienes que, comprarme un helado"

"si! no hay problema! pero! si te gusta, dejaras que lo haga mas de seguido?"

" si me gusta! y eso es muy probable que no pase, ya que nunca me ha gustado que alguien me to—hey!"

Inuyasha no pudo terminar de hablar ya que kagome ya había empezado a tocar sus orejas, y la verdad es que lo estaba disfrutando mucho, generalmente la gente le apretaba y estiraba las orejas, pero ella no, kagome masajeaba sus orejas, sus manos eran muy gentiles y suaves, luego, sin previo aviso, dejo de tocarlas e inuyasha gruño sin darse cuenta y kagome se rió otra ves.

"jaja, y dime, te gusto o no?"

"umm… umm…"

"parece que si! porque gruñiste cuando deje de tocarlas!"

"hah!"

"entonces, dime inuyasha, podré tocarlas mas a menudo?"

"si, si, lo que quieras! solo que, no las toques cuando estemos solos si?"

"ok, pero, porque?"

"pues, no es por nada, solo que no quiero"

Miroku y sango salieron de una tienda de comics matándose de la risa

"jajajajaja, hola!!" dijo sango

"que les paso?" dijo kagome

"ni se imaginan!" respondió miroku

"pues obvio que no nos imaginamos! no lo sabemos!" dijo inuyasha enojado

"pues, estábamos viendo unos libros, y de la nada un tipo se cae y echa todas las comics!" dijo sango

"no le veo el chiste." dijo kagome

"yo menos" respondió inuyasha

" bueno, que les parece si entramos al cine!?"

"que quieren ver?"

"umm, escuche que hay una nueva película que se llama el juego del miedo 3 quieren verla?" dijo miroku

"umm, nose, no suelo ver películas de terror" dijo kagome

"aww! dale si!! yo me estoy muriendo por ver esa película kagome!" dijo sango con cara de 'por favor!'

"es que no se sango, es medio, no se!"

"kagome no te preocupes, si tienes miedo, me dices y salimos del cine ok?"

"esta bien, vamos" entonces entraron todos al cine.


	3. no, yo lo se

**CAPITULO 3**

"dios mio!! Esa película fue lo mejor!!" dijo miroku cuando salían del cine

"estovo buenísima! no puedo creer! jaja es la mejor película de terror que vi en mi vida!" respondió sango muy feliz caminando a lado de miroku

"a mi me pareció buena, pero no era la gran cosa, se notaba tan bien que era falsa! por dios! que clase de persona no se da cuenta de que el disfraz de monstruo tenia un sierre en la espalda!" dijo inuyasha enojado

"yo no me di cuenta…" respondió sango mirando al suelo

"y a vos kagome, que te pareció?" pregunto miroku

"emm, pues… no se…"

"vamos! no me puedes estar diciendo que no te gusto!!" dijo sango

"pues no la disfrute, les dije que no me gustan las películas de terror!"

"dímelo a mi, estuviste abrasándome toda la película, desde que empezó hasta que termino" dijo inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos en su nuca

"umm, si, bueno pero…" dijo kagome sonrojada

"pero que?" dijo miroku mirando a kagome de forma sospechosa

"umm… no se… la verdad es que tenia mucho miedo, jeje" dijo kagome intentando sonreír

"me di cuenta! Por poco y no te metes dentro de mi pecho" dijo inuyasha matándose de la risa

"ja, ja, ja no es simpático! Yo dije que no me gustaban!" respondió kagome

"si yo se, yo se, y no importa, esta bien, no me molestabas" dijo inuyasha

"bueno… pues ahora que?" dijo kagome

"Ahora que, que?" respondió miroku

"que hacen generalmente por aca!?" dijo kagome

"pues, nada, nos sentamos, hablamos, etc., etc." Dijo sango despreocupada

"que aburridos!!" dijo kagome enojada "aya en america hacíamos de TODO!"

"ahh si? Y que es _todo_ para vos!?" dijo inuyasha

"pues, andábamos en patineta, tomábamos helado, íbamos a la playa, y eso!"

"playa?" pregunto inuyasha

"si!! Nunca te fuiste a una playa inuyasha!?" dijo kagome

"keh! No!!" respondió inuyasha muy enojado

"pues, tengo que anotar en mi lista de _cosas que mostrar a inuyasha"_ dijo kagome y un muy pervertido monje tomo la oportunidad.

"ahh, pues, que hay en esa lista kagome?" pregunto miroku

"mmm, pues no muchas cosas, unas cuantas" respondió kagome despreocupada

"ahh si? Entre ellas no están mostrarle tus…"pero miroku no puedo terminar de hablar porque sango ya lo había pegado

"umm, sango, miroku?..." dijo kagome

"no te preocupes, se despertara en un ratito" respondió sango, y miroku ya se había despertado.

"la señorita sango siempre ase eso cuando soy un poco pervertido" dijo miroku

"un poco!!! Si claro!!! Eres la persona mas hentai que conozco monje!!" dijo inuyasha

"miroku, tu, tu eres un _monje!_" dijo kagome muy sorprendida

"si, lo soy, no lo sabias? Creo que lo dije ayer" dijo miroku sonriendo

"no, no me acuerdo!"

"inuyasha, pensé que se lo ibas a decir" dijo sango

"keh! No es algo muy importante!"

"sango, tu que eres?" pregunto kagome

"exterminadora de demonios"

"umm, sabias que yo soy demonio… verdad?" dijo kagome

"si, lo que no se, es que, no se que tipo de demonio eres. Hablando de tipos de demonios, en el colegio hay un chico que tampoco se sabe que tipo de demonio es verdad? Cual era su nombre?" respondió sango.

"Creo que te refieres a Hikaru Harada, no es así? Inuyasha, el es tu compañero de equipo verdad?" le pregunto miroku a inuyasha, mientras que este solo ponía una cara de indiferencia.

"Maldito hikaru, se cree el mejor del equipo. Pero volviendo al tema, kagome no nos has dicho que tipo de demonio eres." Inuyasha volteo la cabeza para dirigirle una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"umm… pues, no es importante" dijo kagome agachando su cabeza

"claro que lo es!" dijo inuyasha "anda! Di nos, no seas mala kagome!"

"es que no se, no es la gran cosa, solo soy un demonio, no es eso lo importante?" pregunto kagome

"claro que es importante! Kagome, anda dinos! Acaso, no somos tus amigos?" pregunto miroku.

"pues, si lo son, pero, no creo que este lista para decirles que tipo de demonio soy"

"por que no lo quieres decir? Cual es el problema?" pregunto sango

"es que, no suelo contarle a las personas ese tipo de cosas!"

"que tipo de cosas?" pregunto miroku

"umm, no se como explicar, solo se que no les puedo contar, lo siento mucho" kagome empezó a sentirse mal "miren, me tengo que ir, ciao!" y con eso salio corriendo del shopping.

"que, que le paso a kagome?" dijo miroku

"no lo se, pero voy a ver si esta bien" dijo inuyasha y siguió a kagome

"wow, no pensé que reaccionaria de esa manera" dijo sango

"yo también, es raro, parece una chica tan buena, que la habrá pasado?" respondió miroku.

"no lo se, y no creo que sepamos en algún tiempo, creo que es un poco tímida"

"pero no lo aparenta!" grito sango

"jajaja, sango, no te pongas así, yo creo que para cuando se conozcan mejor, serán grandes amigas" dijo miroku poniendo una mano le la espalda de sango, raro, sin aprovechar la oportunidad, sabia que de alguna manera sango le había tomado cariño a kagome, aun que sea un poco.

"tu crees?"

"no, yo lo se"

"mira que si mientes monje, te costara caro!" dijo sango mientras se levantaba

"ok…" dijo miroku levantándose también, los dos se fueron del shopping sin decir mas palabras.


	4. Antes que nada, suéltame

**CAPITULO 4**

Kagome salio corriendo del shopping y empezó a enojarse consigo misma, como es que ella era la unica que tenia este problema, porque siempre ella? bajo su cabeza y corrió, sin saber a donde, solo corrió, solo que no se dio cuenta de que inuyasha la estaba siguiendo. Luego de algunos minutos chocó con un señor, pidió disculpas y siguió corriendo.

"kagome!" gritó inuyasha

"déjame en paz inuyasha! Quiero estar sola!" respondió gritando kagome.

"no! No lo are! Que te paso!?" grito inuyasha, el no se había dado cuenta de que kagome tenia una gran fuerza y podía correr muy rápido, así que el quedo atrás.

"nada! Solo quiero estar sola!!" grito kagome sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo, en cambio corrió mas rápido para que inuyasha no la viera mas.

"kagome! Podrías parar!? No puedo correr tan rápido como tu!"

"no lo are Inuyasha! Déjame en paz!!

"kagome ya te dije! No lo are! Ahora por favor para!" dijo inuyasha muy cansado y kagome frenó de golpe en frente a un parque, inuyasha al darse cuenta paro también

"que quieres?" dijo kagome sin todavía levantar la cara

"quiero que me digas que te paso?" dijo inuyasha mirándola

"nada, estoy bien"

"y por que saliste corriendo del shopping?"

"por nada! Ok! Estoy bien! No los necesito!" grito kagome y un aura roja la rodeo "por favor inuyasha, si no quieres que te lastime, déjame sola. Mañana estaré bien, lo prometo; pero ahora déjame en paz."

"esta bien, pero mañana a las 8 AM pasaré por tu casa y mas vale que estés ahí kagome" dijo inuyasha y kagome accedió e inuyasha la dejo sola. Al momento en que inuyasha la dejo ella continuo corriendo, sin todavía subir la cabeza.

-----------------------------

Corrió hasta ya no saber donde estaba, tan solo corrió, lo que Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta es que a kagome le habían cambiado el color de sus ojos y su piel estaba mas pálida. Ahora se encontraba en el medio de un bosque, ya eran las 8pm cuando llegó ahí.

"y ahora… a donde he llegado?" dijo kagome, mientras que algo se movió en algunos arbustos no muy lejos de ella, se dio la vuelta y dijo "quien esta ahí!" pero no obtuvo respuesta. Entonces dijo otra vez "quien esta ahí!?" y en eso salio un señor alto de cabellos negros como la oscuridad, corto hasta los hombros y de ojos azules como el mar de noche.

"puedo saber quien eres tu?" dijo el hombre.

"yo pregunte primero!" dijo kagome

"yo soy Hikaru, ahora me lo puedes decir?" dijo cortésmente en una voz muy fría

"kagome, me llamo kagome. Que haces aquí, lo único que hay son bosques"

"lo se" fue lo único que le respondió, todavía con la voz fría

"y entones, que haces?"

"estaba tomando una caminata, es un lindo dia, bueno, noche y tu que haces aquí?"

"pues, digamos que estoy huyendo de alguien"

"te quieren lastimar?"

"no, mas bien, proteger, pero los conozco hace muy poco tiempo y no se, no creo que comprendas"

"no, no comprendo, pero se lo que quieres decir y no te atreves"

"Como que lo sabes?"

"eres muy fácil de leer, kagome" dijo hikaru, ya con un tono mas calido.

"puedes, que?"

"te leí, kagome. Es bastante fácil"

"ahh, esta bien"

"no me crees"

"si te creo pero, entonces sabes que tipo de…"

"no, no lo se, solo me di cuenta por que te encontrabas aquí, ahora. no te atrevías a contarle a esos amigos tuyos que tipo de demonio eras, no pensaste cual"

"ahh, pero, ya te abras dado cuenta en estos momentos, mi transformación acabo."

Ahí recién Hikaru la miro, tenía los cabellos color plateado hasta el final de la espalda, ojos color gris oscuro, mezcla entre negro y lila. Era alta, esbelta, tenia una pequeña raya lila debajo de su ojo derecho y sus labios se habían tornado color lavanda.

"la verdad es que, no lo se"

"como es que no se da cuenta!"

"hay muchos tipos de demonios que son así"

"ahh si?"

"si, hay muchos"

"Como cuales?"

"Algunas aves, un tipo de zorro aun que no son tan comunes y no tienen ojos de ese color, generalmente aves, eres algún tipo de ave?"

"no! No soy ningún tipo de pajarraco!"

"lo siento mucho señorita pero no lo se" Hikaru se enojo un poco, ella era bastante terca.

"la verdad es que, ya no queda nada, te tendré que decir, pero primero lo primero"

"que?"

"necesito saber su nombre completo, su edad, su colegio, y que me de su numero telefónico, usted es de Tokyo verdad?"

"si lo soy, pero para que necesita eso"

"porque lo necesito, en caso de que algo se te...._ escape_ y sepa donde buscarte."

"umm, bueno, confío en que no lo ara, si?"

"si te quedas callado, no lo are"

"jaja, esta bien, pero confío en usted."

"me lo podría decir de una buena ves"

"Hikaru Harada, 19 años, secundaria shikon, ultimo año, 3432-0988. Feliz?"

"Hikaru harada!" dijo kagome abriendo ambos ojos como platos. _El que sango y los demás nombraron? _Kagome sabia que desde aquel momento, esta situacion solo podia salir a su favor.

"algún problema con mi nombre, kagome?" hikaru cruzo los brazos en menos de un segundo _eso no es normal, ni para un demonio_ pensó kagome luego de ver eso.

"Tu no eres cualquier tipo de demonio tampoco, Hikaru" Kagome le dio una pequeña sonrisa, a la que el no respondió.

"Supongamos que tienes razón, que tipo de demonio seria. En tus ojos claro" esta ves si sonrió y se acerco un poco mas a ella.

"No eres un demonio, de eso estoy segura. Ningún tipo de demonio por mas raro que sea es tan rápido como acabas de serlo tu."

"Y eso lo sabes… por que?" dio un paso mas adelante y esta vez ella dio uno mas atrás.

"yo tampoco soy algún tipo de demonio." Una gran sonrisa se vio en la cara de kagome, los dos podían ver muy bien en la oscuridad, de eso no había duda. "pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Que podrías ser? Algún tipo de súper poder? No parece. Un ángel de la muerte? Pero, ellos son mucho mas lentos y… pálidos de lo que tu eres."

"Has visto a un ángel de la muerte alguna vez?" Aquel comentario le había tomado un poco de sorpresa a Hikaru, que clase de chica era exactamente kagome?

"Son mas amables de lo que te imaginas. Conozco a unos cuantos, te daría nombres pero no se me esta permitido."Una gran sonrisa se vio reflejada en los ojos de kagome cuando dijo este comentario. Ella volvió a alejarse mas de el, esta vez tomando un poco de vuelo y colocándose a sus espaldas. "Ya se!"

"Me descubriste? A ver dime, que es lo que soy?" Hikaru se volteo para mirarla, pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

"Eres un vampiro" kagome le susurro en el oído izquierdo y volvió a aparecer en frente de ella.

"Muy bien kagome, has adivinado. Pero que vas a hacer ahora? Estas con un vampiro en el medio de un bosque de noche, donde nadie te puede escuchar." Lentamente camino hasta estar frente a frente con hikaru y soltó una carcajada.

"_Tu_! Lastimarme a _mi_!? Sigue soñando querido hikaru" hikaru levanto una ceja, _así que ahora soy su querido eh?_

"Querido? No creo que nunca nadie antes me había llamado querido." Hikaru mismo soltó una pequeña risa "Esta bien kagome, no tengo intención de lastimarte"

"No podrías hacerlo ni aun que quisieses. Te digo harada, no puedes contra mi."

"Hablando de poder, no me has dicho que tipo de demonio eres. O que _cosa_ eres." Dio un paso mas cerca de ella "me lo dirás?"

"Mmm, no lo se. Lo estuve pensando, no pareces una mala persona. Y siempre esta el hecho de que si tu le cuentas a alguien, yo tengo un secreto tuyo también. Pero porque debería confiar en ti, alguien que recién conozco y no en mis amigos?"

"Porque así compartiríamos un secreto, no lo crees? Seria una buena forma para empezar a conocernos."

"cierto, si es que vamos a ser compañeros necesito poder confiar en ti. Creo que te lo diré"

"espera! Que es eso de compañeros?" hikaru frunció el ceño y la tomo del brazo.

"Antes que nada, _suéltame_" por unos instantes hikaru pudo jurar haber visto que los ojos de kagome se tornaban magenta, pero fue tan rápido que no supo si su mente le jugaba trucos. "gracias, ahora si. Como crees que reconocí tu nombre?"

"leerme la mente?" en estos momentos el mismo estaba comenzando a asustarse, quien era esta chica en realidad?

"Leer la mente! Como podría llegar a hacer yo eso?" volvió a reírse. "Me lo dijeron mis _amigos_. Dijeron que tampoco sabían que tipo de demonio eras tu, y tu nombre se quedo grabado en mi mente."

"Entonces me seguiste hasta aquí?" hikaru frunció el ceño, ya no podría comprender la conversación. Unos instantes antes había pensado alimentarse de esta chica y ahora solo quería saber quien era.

"Sigues queriendo saber que tipo de demonio soy, o ya te olvidaste te ese pequeño detalle?" cerro los ojos y me dio una bella sonrisa, ahí pude ver bien lo pronunciadas que eran las ojeras en sus ojos, la palidez de su piel y lo flaca que se veía, tal ves no la había mirado muy bien antes.

"sigo queriendo, me lo dirás?" hikaru le guiño el ojo y ella volvió a cerrar los suyos.

"esta bien, si tanto quieres." La verdad era que a el no le importaba tanto saber que tipo de… pues cosa era ella, si no poder hablarle mas tiempo, ella era una persona tan única en sus ojos. "Formo parte de un elemento, se podría decir"

"Formas parte de un elemento? Cual? Como?" _acaso es eso posible?_

"Sabia que no te tendría que haberlo contado. Pero ahora que lo sabes, te lo diré todo, no tengo mas nada que perder. Formo parte del viento, todo clima del Japón que este relacionado con el viento, yo son la encargada de el. Solía serlo de america, pero algo paso y tuve que mudarme, larga historia."

"Y dime, kagome. Si eres el viento, porque formas parte de la tierra?" inmediatamente la atmósfera alrededor de los dos cambio, una fuerte ventisca hizo que los cabellos de kagome vayan en dirección hacia su cara y que hikaru tenga que cerrar su ojos para que el polvo no entre en ellos.

"Otra larga historia" susurro kagome y desapareció, dejando a hikaru en medio del bosque, solo. Como si ella no hubiese estado ahí nunca.


End file.
